This invention relates to a tester useful in plural component manufacturing operations, such as those used in the fiberglass-manufacturing industry and, more specifically, in the "spray-up" procedure used in the production of fiberglass products. Such products include boats, shower stalls and bathtubs, gasoline and chemical storage tanks, recreational vehicles and many other products.
One conventional application method or "spray-up" method involves a spray device with generally two apertures: one being for the dispersing of resin, such as polyester resin, and the other for the dispersing of the catalyst component. Resin and a catalyst component are the basic components of fiberglass reinforced resin, referred to frequently as "FRP". The two components are delivered separately to the spray device, generally at different flow rates and pressures. The flow rates and pressures of the components are dependent on the particular resin/catalyst systems being used and their specifications. Generally, the flow rate of the catalyst in the spray-up procedure is very much less than the flow rate of the resin.
The object of the spray-up procedure is to ensure a structurally sound product by delivering an even layer or coat of uniformly catalyzed resin mixture over a mold forming such a product.
Another conventional plural component operation is the dispensing of urethane foam systems. In such systems a catalyst is mixed with a urethane resin to produce a foam which cures into an effective thermal insulating system. Such urethane foam systems also need uniformly catalyzed resin.
The operator of such plural component systems is frequently forced to speculate as to the ratio of catalyst-to-resin percentage that he is using. The operator may be able to reliably determine the pressure under which each component is being delivered to the spray device by individual pressure gauges for each component; however, he cannot determine the relative rate of flow of each component and the resulting component to component ratio. In the past, the operator was forced to measure the resin flow rate by stopping his operation and collecting resin from his device for a measured time. Upon the completion of the resin test, the operator had to repeat the measurement procedure for the catalyst and then calculate the flow rates of the resin and catalyst and their respective ratio.